Emperor Quon
Emperor Quon is the ruler of the Wei-Ling, the husband of Empress Lin-Lin, and the father of Princess Jun and Prince Jin. Background Personality Quon is a very concerned father who follows traditional Chinese culture, but is also shown to have a keen interest in new inventions and machines. Unfortunately his modern interests can cause him to neglect older things, which briefly caused his royal sorcerer to doubt his usefulness to the Kingdom of Wei-Ling. He is also easily embarrassed when it comes to his clumsiness, but he got over it thanks to King Roland. Role in the Series Emperor Quon first appeared in "The Princess Test" when Flora asked Hildegard how she would greet the Emperor. Ironically, his daughter Princess Jun was also taking the test at the time. His debut appearance was in the episode "Tri-Kingdom Picnic", when he and his family came to the royal picnic and played games with the other royals. However, he was upset because he thought he was too clumsy to have a good time. That problem was quickly resolved when King Roland played badly on purpose to make him feel better. Quon first major role was in "Princesses to the Rescue!" He first appears with his children, Prince Jin and Princess Jun, at the Imperial Palace when King Roland II of Enchancia and his children, Princess Amber, Prince James, and Princess Sofia, arrive. Later, He learns from Amber that James and Jin found the map to the Treasure of the Jade Jaguar, to his horror. Quon explains to Roland and the girls that the Treasure of the Jade Jaguar is guarded by a real jaguar: Years ago, the Jade Jaguar menaced the Wei-Ling Empire stealing the people's gold and jewels. So he dispatched the Imperial Sorcerer Wu-Chang to deal with the Jaguar. Thanks to an Animal Communication Spell, Wu-Chang made offered the Jaguar a deal: If the Jaguar agreed to stay in its cave he would be given 10,000 pieces of treasure. The Jaguar agreed and the Empire has been safe ever since. Quon also tells them that the Jaguar is very protective of his treasure to the point where there's no telling what the Jaguar will do to the boys. Quon sets out with Roland to get the boys back. Sofia wants to come along and help. Roland tells her that's not a good idea and Quon agrees with him stating "This is far too dangerous for Princesses." and they tell her to wait for them to come back. Unfortunately, Roland and Quon both get stuck in the Jade Jaguar's trap. Fortunately, they get rescued by Jun, Amber, and Sofia. He and his family later visit Enchancia for its Jubilee in the episode "Baileywhoops". He and Empress Lin-Lin present King Roland with a beautiful antique vase as a jubilee gift, but it is unfortunately smashed when castle steward Baileywick suffers an attack of clumsiness. Quon and Lin-Lin don't hold it against him, however, and indeed are shown to be quite upset when Baileywick insists on retiring after this event. The rather sombre royals continue with the jubilee as Baileywick is replaced by Slickwell, but are nearly killed when his clumsiness sends the Royal Schooner on a collision course with some rocks and they are only saved by the timely intervention of sorcerers Cedric and Greylock. When Sofia reveals that Slickwell gave Baileywick a cursed pin to make him clumsy and steal his job, Quon and Lin-Lin are shown to be furious and supportive of his banishment by Roland and King Magnus. Gallery The Falcon’s Eye.png Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Asian characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Emperors Category:Nobility Category:Males Category:Adults